Mi verdadero amor
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: Mara esta perdidamente enamorada de Mick pero el de ella no y Jerome sale al rescate pero pasara algo mas ...?


Mi verdadero amor

Eran mas de la 11:00 y yo seguia despierta frente al espejo viendome una y otra vez, pensando en lo que habia pasado. Empeze a tocarmis labios de izquierda a derecha ,aun sentia el sabor agriculce del beso que me habian labios no estaban resecos ahora eran muy humedos y lubricados acaso eran un efecto secundario de aquel beso ? .Me sentia diferente y es que todo esto paso al iniciar la semana

Estaba estudiando con Mick como era usual , en su cuarto, estabamos estudiando para matematicas ;tenia un importante examen al dia siguiente y como siempre me ofreci para ayudarle

-Mick es muy facil x mas x= a 2x es como sumar entiendes ? , lo miraba furiosa era la quinta vez que le explicaba y el me miraba muy desentendido

-si , claro listo para aprovar

Oviamente no le crei siempre finguia entender pero por dentro no sabia ni de lo que le hablaba ,estaba cansada asi que di por terminada la secion de estudio

-suerte en tu examenle dije

-gracias - se fue acercando a mi y beso mi mejilla , no pude decir nada y sali muy rapido de su cuarto , cerre la puerta y me quede parada detras de ella tocando mi mejilla justo donde me habia besado.

Jerome venia caminando por el pasillo y noto mi cara de temor al verlo , se acerco a mi y tiro los libros que tenia en la mano , veia como caian 1 por 1

- que tal una nerd estudiando

-basta jerome , eres un pesado y lo empuje lo mas fuerte que pude , pero fui muy lenta .Agarro is manos, las junto y me las apreto

-me vuelves a pegar y te ira muy mal entendiste !

No respondi nada tenia tanto miedo que senti que me iva a matar ; perono fue asi , solto mis manos y me empujo hacia la puerta , golpeando mi hombro y con eso le basto, me fui llorando a mi cuarto ; ahi estaba Nina

-te encuentras bien ?

-si es solo que me duele la cabeza

Nina era buena persona y me ofrecio su ayuda por si la necesitaba , pero no le contaria , era Jerome la persona mas arrogante,egosentrica,caprichosa,engreida,egolatra, presumida y malvada en toda la casa de anubis o de cualquier persona que haya conocido .

Eramos tan diferentes yo estudiaba, era buena amiga , ayudava a los demas y no me metia en problemas ; pero el era todo lo contrario; y las constantes discuciones con Jerome me habian traido consecuencias , mis padres se enteraron de esto y los mandaron a llamar ; les extraño mi comportamiento , por que yo era una persona muy paciva .Pero me advirtieron que si seguia haci me ivan a sacar de la casa de anubis , asi que evitaria tener algun contaacto con Jerome , solo lo ignoraria

La mañana siguiente todos estavamos felices desayunando, apesar de que Victor nos vigilaba muy de cerca

-Es mejor que se vayan ala escuela o se les hara tarde - grito Victor

Todo el mundo se paro de la mesa y se fue a la escuela .En el camino venia platicando con Mick , lo contemplaba una y otra vez y no podia escuchar lo que me decia , estava muy distraida viendolo .Amber nos miraba con una cara de fuchi y me incomodava mucho,Mick era su exnovio y me sentia mal estando junto a el sabiendo que Amber tambien le gustaba , me sentia como una mala amiga ;pero por alguna extraña razon disfrutava el momento

-Hey gritaron - mire hacia los lados y no vi a nadie ;derrepente senti como jalaban mi saco llevandome a mi , era tan fuerte que en un instante estaba con Mick y al otro ya no .

Era Jerome que me habia tomado por sorpresa

-Hola Mara - mirandome de arriba a abajo , Mick volteo y noto mi cara de sufrimiento asi que corrio hacia donde yo estava

-sueltala -le oredno

-ooooooo vino por sunoviecita -dijo en tono de burla

-no es mi novia -mientras se ponia rojo como jitomate

-pero te gusta cierto ?

-no ella no me gusta , Jerome sueltala , la lastimas .

Mi corazon se rompio al oir que Mick no me queria .En ese mismo instante Jerome me solto e hizo una cara sorprendida , casi juarando que Mick me amaba al igual que yo, Amber sonreia de oreja a oreja y los demas se miraban entre si y siguieron su camino.

-camina - me grito Jerome con u tono altanero .

Estaba tan deprimida que nisiquiera note cuando habia llegado a la escuela. Era la hora de presentar el examen y fui la primera en terminar

-pss ayudame - era Mick desde atras , pretendi no escuchar y lo ignore volteando mi cabeza a otro lado, pero para mi mala suerte estaba Jerome viendome ; podia sentir como me ponia roja , pero el saco su lengua como un niño de 4 años, era tan inmaduro .

Termino la clase y Jerome venia dtras de mi , haci que avanze rapido pero no fui lo suficiente rapida pues me alcanzo

-pude notar que fuiste la primera en terminar el examen

-algun problema ?

-no , es solo que quiero darte algo

Jerome dando algo a alguien , era casi imposible ; volteo mi cabeza y mordio mi oreja, reacione rapido y le di una cachetada , su piel blanca se puso de u tono roja de tan fuerte que fue el golpe y luego se torno morado como si le hubiera quedado moreton.

Se acercaba el baile de verano y habia carteles por todas partes y pensaba invitar a Mick para que fueramos juntos , pero por lo que habia pasado en la mañana , ya no estaba muy convencida de esa decision , pero no iva a saber si no lo invitaba, si no funconaba invitaria a alguien mas, tal vez a Alfie .

Esa noche me arreglepara invitar a Mick al baile , subi corriendolas escaleras para que nadie se me adelantara e invitara a Mick antes que yo ; habri la puerta del cuarto de Mick y vi como tomaba la mano de Amber

-te amo Amber

-y yo a ti

Sali corriendo y tropeze con Jerome

-Estas llorando ?

-no, bueno si , pero ati que te importa !

-eey que paso ?

No confiaba en Jerome, pero tenia que desahogarme asi que se me hizo facil y le contetodo

-lo lamento - era Jerome disculpandose , si tenia sentimientos

-esta bien

-no , no lo esta y me abrazo y beso mi nuca

Me estruje mas haia a el como si mi vida dependiera de eso ; en ese mismo instante sali Amber y Mick muy contentos , pero su felicidad termino al verme abrazada de Jerome , la expresion de sus rostros era como si hubieran visto un fantasma

-Mara que pasa? me reprocho Mick

-eeee yo mmm

-esta conmigo - era Jerome saliendo en mi defensa

- jusntos de amigos o novios ? pregunto Amber

-de novios , que no es ovio -dijo Jerome con mucho orgullo y en un tono muy convincente ,mientras yo me quedaba congelada viendo pasar todo

-bueno ademas Mick tu ya tienes a Amber , estan jun tos de que te preocupas ?

Veia como Amber se ponia celosa al ver que Mick sentia algo por mi , y que lo ponia celoso de Jerome

-no nos importa en lo absouto Amber miro a Mick y le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue

Trate de irme mientras Jerome estava distraido pero siempre lograba encontrarme , y venia atras de mi

-ahi vamos de nuevo susurre para mis adentros , me siguio a mi recamara y cerro la puerta con llave

-esta vez te hize un favor, pero no seguire con esta tonta mentira

-yo no te pedi que lo hicieras

-ok tienes razon ,pero solo sera mentira, no tenemos que estar juntos y solo fingire con Mick y Amber

-gracias gracias -aplaudi y abraze a Jerome que le vino muy de sorpresa , por que podia sentir que su corazon latia mas de lo normal

-Esto es suficiente para mi por hoy - abrio la puerta y se fue a dormir

Talvez Jerome no sea tan mala persona despues de todo .

La semana transcurria y al paso de los dias me alejaba mas de Mick , no se despegaba de Amber ;lo bueno era que Jerome me ayudava a darle celos a a Mick , si funcionaba pero , hasta cuando seguiria la mentira... ?

-y bien .. ya todas tiene pareja para el baile - pregunto Nina

-aun no -le contesto Patricia

-pues yo si , yo ire con Mick grito Amber para hacermesentir mal , - y tu Mara con quien iras

Yo me quede en shock pues aun no habia pedido a nadie ir al baile y mis recursos se habian agotado . Pero fue entonces cuando Jerome entro al comedor y no se como me veria mi cara , que dijo

-ella ira conmigo

-deverdad -grite sorprendida -awww si yo ire con Jerome

-eso me huela a amor -vacilo Nina

-Jerome tenemos que hablar le dije

-Cuando estavamos solos le pregunte si enrealidad iriamos al biale juntos y el me dijo que si, almenos ya no me preocuparia por ir sola al baile

-Jerome lo que haces es muy lindo, pero no se si pueda seguir mintiendo mas

Acomodo mi cabello dtras de mis orejas y me dijo :

-solo te importa recuperar a Mick verda?

No se en que tono me lo diria pero me hizo sentir culpable...

-el es un tonto , no se que le vez, si tan solo fuera el ... ,Mara mereces mas que eso , el es un perdedor;cualquier chico tendria tanta suerte de ser tu novio y si el no lo puede ver es por que esta tonto, Mara t.e.a.m.o

Me acaricio el rostro y se acerco poco a poco a mi hasta que sus labios rosararon con los mios , sentia su respiracion que jadeaba encima de mi rostro.

Por un momento dude en besarlo y me hize unos centimetros atras ; pero me deje llevar y cerre mis ojos y senti como me besaba con sus suabes labioas tan jugosos color durazno ,esos labios que deseaba besar tanto en ese rodeo con su mano derecha en mi cintura y con la otra me tomo detras del cuello ; mientras pegaba sus labios con los mios y empezaba a besarme lentamente aumentando la velocidad poco a detuvo creyendo que ya era suficiente para mi pero no era asi , yo le respondi dandole otro beso .

No lo habia notado pero yo no queria a Mick , yo queria a Jerome , pero deseguro ese beso no significaba nada para el , el era guapo y deseguro habia besado a millones de chicas antes de mi y deseguro tambien les habia dicho el mismo discurso .Termino de besarme y veia una mirada en el ; una que desconocia acaso era su mirada de amo ?

-y yo a ti le conteste

Salimos de la cocina juntos tomados de la mano .Todo el mundo podia notar que pasaba entre el y yo; ya no me importaba mas Mick , para mi el ya habia quedado atras.


End file.
